


Being Human

by only_more_love



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon is a simple monster... Drabble. Spoilers through 1x03: Friday Night Bites</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Human

**Title:**  Being Human (1/1)  
 **Fandom:**  The Vampire Diaries (tv show, not book)  
 **Character:**  Damon Salvatore  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Words:**  Exactly 100  
 **Spoilers:** Through 1x03: Friday Night Bites  
 **Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries and its characters belong to the CW, not me. This story is purely meant to entertain. No copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Summary:** Damon is a simple monster...

**Being Human**

Stefan is wrong; there's nothing human left in him. Moreover, he doesn't miss it - humanity, with its ridiculous belief in something better; humanity, with its insistence on hope in the face of all evidence to the contrary.

Damon is a simple monster; he savors the simple pleasures, the finest being the rush of hot blood tinged with fear blooming in his mouth.

Yet here he stands, a shadow over her bed and her dreams. Instead of tasting the wounded-bird fluttering of her heart, he strokes her cheek, replaying her words: "I'm sorry...You lost her, too."

Stefan is wrong.


End file.
